In cloud services and data center services, it is imperative that service providers set service level agreements (hereinafter, also referred to as SLAs) for users, and periodically send SLA reports showing actual results on the SLAs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional report creation apparatus and a peripheral configuration thereof. A report creation apparatus 100 of a service provider includes a storage unit 101 which stores service level agreements SLA-1 to SLA-3 for respective users, a table which user IDs for identifying users and SLA-IDs for identifying SLAs are associated, and SLA information which is collected from data center apparatuses 201 to 203.
An SLA information collection unit 102 collects SLA information, such as service log information, the state of an OS and the state of hardware, with respect to each service and tenant in the data center apparatuses 201 to 203, and writes the SLA information in the storage unit 101.
A report creation unit 103 calculates, based on the SLA information written in the storage unit 101, service level information such as a service operation rate and online response time indicated in the SLA-1 to SLA-3 in the storage unit 101.
The report creation unit 103 individually collates the calculated service level information and the service level agreements SLA-1 to SLA-3 of respective users, creates SLA reports SLA1, SLA2, . . . , which include the collated service level information, and sends the SLA reports to the users.
In addition, if the collated result indicates an SLA violation, an alert notification unit 104 creates an alert for each user, such as a user u001 alert or a user u002 alert, which indicates an SLA violation, and notifies the alert to an administrator.
In recent years, in place of an elemental service which provides an elemental cloud service or data center service, there has been an increasing number of cooperative services such as an inter-cloud cooperative service or a cloud-on premise (on premise: a company's own system) cooperative service. In the cooperative service, a plurality of data center apparatuses 201 to 203 and an on premise system 300 are made to cooperate. Each data center apparatus, 201 to 203, is realized by cloud computing which provides a service by IaaS (infrastructure as a service), iPaaS (integrated platform as a service), aPaaS (application PaaS), a business scenario, an application, or SaaS (software as a service). The on premise system 300 includes a plurality of on premise apparatuses 301, 302. In connection with such a cooperative service, the report creation apparatus 100 needs to collect information of the overall service, in addition to the SLA information of elemental services.
The report creation apparatus 100 can collect SLA information of elemental services, but it is difficult for the report creation apparatus 100 to collect the information of the overall service from the cooperative service, such as a response time between services or an error occurrence location.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a report creation system and a program, which can collect information of an overall service from a cooperative service.